List of commercials for the Metroid series
''Metroid Japan The Japanese ''Metroid commercial was the first Metroid commercial in existence. A view of the Milky Way Galaxy is seen as a beam shot is fired at it. An explosion occurs with Samus Spin Jumping out of it, and landing on a Famicom Disk System cartridge, aiming at the screen as the Metroid game logo is shown at the bottom of the screen. Short clips of footage from the game are seen as the commercial cuts back to the live action Samus, who is running, with the Power Suit giving off a large cloud of steam as she jumps into the screen and turns into her 8-bit self. Samus flies out of a beam of light to conclude the commercial. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceoxI8QdcCY USA There are three American commercials for Metroid. The first commercial features a young boy playing the game, performing several acrobatic moves and being teleported into the screen at the end. A commercial for the game Rad Racer then plays. Throughout the commercial, a man is speaking, "The challenge is Metroid, the power is Nintendo! Defend the planet Zebes against the evil Mother Brain! It's survival, or destruction! To battle, or to die! Metroid, only for Nintendo!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwDgu8lFlnI The second commercial does not specifically advertise Metroid, but has a reference to it. In a Toys R Us commercial, a man and his son go to several stores looking for NES games, including a fictional Tourian store called Kraid's Toy Shop, until they enter Toys R Us. Metroid is one of the games on display at the end of the commercial. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K4MbNFN7ws The third commercial is another, much shorter Toys R Us advertisement, with Metroid being on display at the end along with Punch-out!!, The Legend of Zelda and Duck Hunt. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEWR8QOo5PE Spain Samus can be seen firing at the screen in this Spanish NES commercial. Her appearance is based on artwork for Metroid. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCHksWra2PQ ''Metroid II: Return of Samus Japan The Japanese commercial for ''Metroid II is a mix of comic book art, live action and a toy action figure of Samus. The commercial begins showing Samus' Starship landing, with a cloud of gas. The Game Boy logo is above the ship as Samus walks into the caverns of SR388. As she stands at the entrance, her Power Suit turns into the Varia Suit. A first-person view of Samus' visor is shown as she sees a Gawron swooping down at her. She aims at an Octroll that rises out of a pool of Water, Screw Attacks up to a ledge, falls down a shaft and shoots a Gullugg and Skreek. At the end of the commercial, we see Samus being attacked by an Omega Metroid. The focus zooms into Samus' Arm Cannon as the Missile hatch opens and explodes. The logo can be seen in front of the explosion. The last scene is of Samus' helmet, with footage of an Omega Metroid battle ingame reflected off the helmet. Throughout the trailer, a man speaks in Japanese: "Introducing﻿ Metroid II, the action game that's causing waves in America! As metroids increase in power, find all the items. With countless enemies and bosses to destroy along the way, it's the ultimate in game excitement! Now on Gameboy: Metroid II!" The end of the commercial features the infamous phrase "Metoroido... omoroido!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTEn14TsK0s USA There are three Metroid II-themed commercials. The first depicts a human male face forming out of SR388 terrain, narrating the commercial as footage ingame is played. The dialogue is: "Be afraid. Be very afraid. One life-sucking Metroid survived the first Metroid adventure, and it's multiplying rapidly! You must help Samus save the universe again! In Metroid II. So we're giving you more power, and mightier weapons, to search a bigger world! Destroy, or be destroyed! The future is in your hands!" The dialogue is slightly inconsistent with the game as the Metroids on SR388 were there before the events of Metroid, rather than one Metroid surviving the first game and rapidly multiplying. When this is heard, many enemies in game (such as Moheeks, Skreeks and Hornoads) multiply and cause the terrain of SR388 to deteriorate. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__FmeAQpSoY The second commercial was for Kool-Aid, advertising the game in a contest. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO5n9-cOrt0 The third commercial was an advertisment for the Super Game Boy, with footage of Metroid II on the player screen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EBXMRsNPlU ''Super Metroid Japan The Japanese commercial depicts the beginning events of the game, with the Baby in its stasis tube being analyzed by Lab Workers with the Bioreactor System. The lights flicker before a siren sounds. A silhouette of Ridley is shown before the baby's capsule is seen carried away in his talon. Samus notices and throws her lab coat off, running to her Power Suit in her Justin Bailey. The last scene depicts her ship in live action, flying to Zebes. Some game footage is shown before the Nintendo logo and a chime from ''Mario plays. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMUw6EiQOgQ There were also two Play it Loud commercials with footage from the Crocomire and Mother Brain battles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIpM_WHQPfw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMQAbQ1hJZw USA The commercial is near completely unrelated to the actual game. A man is leading a Rottweiler named 'Killer' into what appears to be a white sauna, with the game played on a television screen. He locks the door, and keeps him in the sauna for a while. As soon as he opens it, we see that Killer had been turned into a chihuahua because the game was too intense. Throughout the commercial, the man speaks: "Before Nintendo came out with Super Metroid, we wanted to make sure it was the most intense Metroid battle ever. So we thought we'd see how Killer here would fare against it. Ready boy? At 24 mega's worth of weapons, worlds and weirdos old Killer's up against, Nintendo's biggest game ever! He's a big boy! He can handle it! Well, let's see how he did. Ship it! Super Metroid. Only on the Super NES." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW6oLrsXCfw ''Metroid Fusion Japan The Japanese commercial is the sister to the American commercial. This one depicts live action versions of the opening scene where Samus is having her surgery at Galactic Federation Headquarters. Her eyes can be seen through her visor, and bits of gooey yellow compounds, X Parasites, crawl on her suit. A Metroid, presumably the Baby is seen before cables fall and Samus awakes in her Fusion Suit. Game footage then follows. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZde1K9N-dM Metroid Prime USA For more information regarding this commercial, see ''Metroid Prime. ''Metroid: Zero Mission Japan This commercial begins with live action footage of Japanese actress Chisato Morishita portraying Zero Suit Samus, navigating through a tunnel. As she crawls, several beams of light fly past her, these are presumably Space Pirate weapon fire. Samus regains her Power Suit as footage of the Kraid, Mua and Ridley boss battles ingame are shown as well as the actual ingame Zero Suit sequence. The last scene shows Samus in her Power Suit walking away from an explosion. A 30 second version can be found here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68HcjHfM8xc and 15 second here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk0d14Fp_jg Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt Metroid Prime Pinball Metroid Prime Hunters USA For more information regarding this commercial, see ''Dig. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption New Play Control! Metroid Prime Metroid: Other M USA For more information regarding this commercial, see ''TV Commercial :60 Spot. Others Category:Lists Category:Ads